


Won't You Be Mine?

by CrowWrites



Series: Won't You Be Mine? [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4, fo4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/pseuds/CrowWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was a good cop for the most part, and a good man at that; Nora could vouch for him, he was one of her extremely good friends before... everything.</p><p>But what happens when she ends up meeting the toaster that ends up taking on her friend's place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nora gave a low sigh as a hand came up to rub at the back of her neck. Stepping out of Publick Occurrences, the woman looked to either side of her person and then up to the sky above; had the interview really taken _that_ long? It was dark, stars and moon shone bright above her.

Nora swore she had never seen so many stars in her life; she knew the science, that there were near infinite amount of stars out there, but… growing up in Boston, it almost became a way of thinking to believe you’d never see this many stars in your life, but here they were, all on one night.

The sight made Nora smile slightly, watching the sky as her hand came down to her side. It wasn’t until her companion, currently only named _Dog_ , had licked her hand that she looked away from the sky. She blinked down to her pet and smiled, scratching at his head gently as she began to walk.

“Come on boy, let’s find somewhere to sleep for tonight.” The vault dweller smiled softly to her hound as she moved towards a guard, and after having received directions to some place called the “Dugout Inn,” Nora made her way as shown.

She came to the red door to the establishment and slowly opened it, peaking her head in slowly to get a quick look at what she was walking into. After deciding there weren’t _raiders_ in there (something the poor Sole had gotten rather paranoid about after having woken up from cryo), Nora opened the door completely, watching Dog as he moved ahead of her and trotted inside, tongue flopping out of his mouth. He was just happy to see _people_ …. who, you know, weren’t shooting at Nora.

The woman shook her head and snickered, going to walk through the hall and into the main room of the inn, readjusting some of the leather belts that kept her armor around her person. 

“A _MIRELURK!?_ Come on man, that’s like, two out of ten points of danger, _TOPS._ ”

What in the hell was a _mirelurk?_

Nora shook her head and sighed; she’d figure it out at some point probably… whether she wanted to or not. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than raiders, giant roaches, and a… well… whatever that dinosaur, alligator, horned thing was that attacked her in Concord.

She thought she remembered Preston calling it a _deathclaw_ when she asked about it.

_“Vedim!”_

Nora came up further into the room, noticing the only man behind the bar give a low groan, rolling his head over to face a man who looked near identical to him. “Oh… I forgot you were there Yefim. Vhat is it?”

The man scrunched up his face slightly in frustration before giving a low huff, “You know what… never mind, I will handle it myself.” Nora shrunk in on herself slightly as the slightly thinner of the two men came over to her; he looked her over once, almost as if he was sizing her up, looking at her obvious weapon inventory, though he didn’t look all too worried or surprised with her openly carrying her weapons.

“If you’re here for ze drinks, Vedim runs the bar,” he started as he stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, rolling his head back towards his brother, “But if you need a room…”

Nora nodded, “I-I do actually,” she gave a slightly nervous smile, still quite unsure about post-apocalyptica as a whole. “Just for tonight…”

Yefim seemed to smile slightly, and somehow it seemed to sooth Nora an amazing amount. He seemed kind, like that Piper girl. Nora decided in that moment that she enjoyed him.

He had a crooked, but nice smile, Nora noted.

“Fifteen caps, room number two should be free,” he nodded, not looking or sounding impatient at all.

But Nora rushed for her currently small bag of caps anyway. It was a small brown thing, with one little patch of fabric that made the bottom, that was kept closed by a drawstring. She opened up and picked out a handful of individual caps, handing them over with a slightly shaky hand. 

The man before her seemed to notice this, frowning a bit, but simply nodded and gave a small thank you, pointing the vault-dweller over to room two before someone else caught his attention. Nora simply shook her head and gave a low sigh, moving to the room specified, closing the door behind her. 

She looked down to Dog and smiled softly, going to pull off the goggles that sat around his skull. Originally, Nora put them on only for a moment because she thought them cute, but had, as of recently, convinced herself that they helped Dogmeat’s eyes stay unharmed within the wasteland. She knew it was dumb, but she couldn’t help herself.

Nora smiled some as the dog moved to the large rug near the bed within the room, circling around a few times before flopping down. He only stayed like this a few moments before rolling onto his side; from then on, he remained mostly quiet.

The Survivor giggled a moment before moving to remove as much of her armor as she could, soon unzipping her suit down to her waist, allowing the shoulders to fall over; the suit still clung to her hips, but the arms and torso of the bright blue fabric simple dangled and swayed with the woman’s every movement. Nora swung her arms out in a far arc, allowing both of her shoulders to pop in harmony with one another. She gave a small sigh and moved to go through the backpack that she had salvaged from one of the houses within Sanctuary hills; it had seen better days, but it worked for carrying most of the stuff Nora needed on a daily basis.

The woman tugged out an old needle and a floppy rad-away bag. She knew it was unhealthy to re-use needles, she should ideally have a new one every time, but… well, she really didn’t have such a luxury. She sighed and hooked everything together as need be before grabbing a belt from her strewn about armor, moving to tie it around her upper left arm, pulling it taught. She removed her pipboy, set it aside, and then slid the needle into her arm.

It took a few minutes before she was satisfied, but once she was, the Survivor cleaned up and looked over to Dog. She smiled at him as she removed her suit completely, letting it sit on the floor. The woman squatted down next to her hound and gently rubbed him until he awoke.

“You wanna get up on the bed boy?”

The dog seemed unresponsive for a few moments, not counting a blink, though soon stood, stretched, and hopped up onto the piece of furniture. Nora soon followed.

She always had trouble falling asleep, before everything happened, before waking up in the Vault. She was always such a light sleeper, never able to actually get herself to sleep at a reasonable time; usually she had to pass out from exhaustion or take sleeping pills.

But something about staying awake for about 50 plus hours ended up taking care of the issue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora moves to make her first step forward on the trail to finding her son...
> 
> Only to find that it might just be another dead end.

Nora blinked for several moments at the neon red sign that stuck out from one of the alley-way walls. It was... well, interesting to say the least. To be honest, the real question on Nora’s mind was how they found enough neon to make the sign.

The Survivor was slowly, but surely, learning that the wastes were not nearly as barren as one would’ve assumed, coming from before the war.

She sighed and turned slightly to her left, moving within a small alley-way in its own right until she hit a door, yet again to her left. She blinked down to her pip-boy and gave a small huff, looking down to Dog for a moment only to watch him tilt his head at his master curiously.

The sight made Nora relax slightly and snicker before looking up to the door. She knocked softly and turned the door’s lever, pushing in slowly. “E-Excuse me?”

The office, revealed after Nora finally pushed the door open completely, was... well, a mess. There were filing cabinets halfway open, and they looked semi organized, but there were plenty of beaten cardboard boxes full of files as well, as well as some randomly strewn about on the two desks within the room. Honestly, Nora couldn’t really say anything, her office before the war was pretty... ah... it wasn’t necessarily _dirty_ , but...

“Another stray, in from the rain?” Nora popped her head up from looking at the front desk that had distracted her to a younger girl in random pieces of clothing. “Afraid you’re a bit late, office is closed...” 

“Oh, ah... night work only?” Nora questioned with a playful giggle.

Ellie paused a moment before letting herself go back to some files she was previously enamored with. It was obvious that she wasn’t in the best of moods; she wasn’t angry, but... Nora could tell there was a rain cloud hovering only inches above her head.

“The office is closed,” she repeated, near mumbling to the point where Nora had to strain to hear what the girl had said.

The Sole clenched up her fists and brought them up to her chest, almost as if trying to become smaller. She stood there for several moments before taking a small step forward, “Miss I-I don’t want much of your time, I just-just need some help...” she stuttered.

The girl paused running her fingers through the box of files to turn and sigh, “You don’t get it,” she started as she turned to face Nora fully, “The detective, he’s gone... he’s not coming back.”

Nora noted tears welling up in the girl’s eyes, and despite her gut instinct that she was about to get herself into a deep pit of crap, she found that she was unable to stop herself from offering help. “You have to know where he went though...! I-I could go find him!”

The brown haired girl paused a moment and sighed, looking to Nora with sad eyes. “He disappeared on a case, tracking Skinny Malone’s gang. They took a young woman... He tracked them down to their hideout in Park Street station... there’s an old vault down there, that they use as a base.” She huffed and looked down to her files, “I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but... he just smiled, tipped his hat, and walked out the door like he always does.”

The girl went quiet for a moment before giving a sad little laugh.

The Survivor tipped her head to the side slightly, “I’ll find him, I promise...” she attempted in a slightly happier voice, “I swear.”

Ellie blinked a moment before smiling and wiping at her eyes with a hand, “Thank you... He - should be pretty easy to spot.” She laughed a small amount again, “He’s always wearing that hat and trench-coat getup... just... please hurry.” 

Nora smiled a moment before awkwardly seeing herself out. When the door to the detective’s ‘agency’ closed behind her, she raised her gaze to the ceiling above and gave a low breath from her nose. After a second she looked down to Dog, who simply wagged his tail in excitement. 

“Okay boy... let’s get this over with.”

She was met with an excited bark in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but I'm not too fond of time skips in my own writing, so...
> 
> Nick should be in the next chapter hopefully. ;)


End file.
